Cover of Night
by openmeadow
Summary: An expansion of the ROTK scene between Elrond/Aragorn and Theoden before Aragorn takes the Pathes of the Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to storyranger for the beta-work!

Ch 1: Shadow in the Night

As he stealthily slips among the many tents only one thought is on his mind until he reaches his destination; to remain unnoticed and about all, unrecognized. After only one close call the hooded figure reaches the oversized tent of Théoden-King. With a briefly muttered exchange of words he gains entry, and so the first task is complete. Now only the second and most difficult lies before him, and time grows ever shorter.

Even within the safety and near solitude of Théoden's quarters he does not lower his hood, but addresses the king from the shadows in a tone so soft that it is not heard over the distant breeze by the mortal king. Realizing his mistake the hooded figure repeats his statement in voice only slightly louder than the wind. The mortal man before him does not realize the other's mistake, but as he hears the request from the still-hooded figure his expression of bewilderment and confusion changes to outrage and an uneasiness that could be called distrust. With a bitter look towards the hooded figure Théoden-King mutters a command to one of his attendants who promptly leaves the tent. Now only the stranger and the mortal king remain. Although no words pass between the two, the scene is anything but calm. Often, the mortal shoots a glare at the still-hooded stranger that has now seated himself in the king's presence. He has come a long ways, but time does not permit him rest until his task is complete. Despite the mortal's frequent glares, he does not move. His thoughts are elsewhere and among the things that must soon take place.

As the tent flap opens Théoden-King turns from his unwanted visitor to glance at the attendant and the man he was sent to fetch while the hooded figure remains where he is, not even turning his head to face the newcomers. With as much self-restraint as he posses, Théoden turns once more to glare at the seated figure and utters in a barely concealed tone of bitterness,

"I take my leave." He wheels around to stride out, his attendant following at his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking Point

Was it too much to ask for an hour's solitude? Was the King of Rohan not entitled to a few hours alone to privately mourn his own son? This was far too much for a single man to bear, even the king. How is one supposed to come up with plans for a battle that you have no chance of winning after losing your only son and learning of it mere days ago? This is too much for a mere man to bear!

I should have had these few hours tonight to myself, but no, _you _had to show up. Such a strange figure you present, but have you no manners?? Using your Elf-magic you managed to get past my guards and enter my private quarters in order to make such a request of me. Why should my men run about on your command? I know who you are beneath that hood of yours, Lord Elrond; is it too difficult to ask for an hour of solitude, from you, and from my own responsibilities?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Out of Dream

Dreaming. He had been dreaming of war, of _her,_ and of strange figures in the night. War made sense, as for days now they had been on the brink of it. Dreaming of her, well, what could one expect? It had been weeks since their last meeting and neither knew when or if they would see each other again. But why, why had he been dreaming of such a strange figure? Tall and graceful he seemed, but always cloaked and hooded in black. Never had he revealed his face, and rarely spoke unless utmost required, and even then in barely audible tones, despite this a sense of greatness and a disconcerting sense of weightiness that seemed to emanate from him. This was no ordinary man beneath the hood; he held, no, brought it seemed, the fate of the future.

It was of this he had been dreaming, when he had been so abruptly awakened and had bolted upright with sword in hand. Even as he followed the king's attendant between the many tents this strange figure did not leave his mind, and weighed heavily upon it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Exchanges

_Aragorn_

As he steps through the door he hears the king, " I take my leave." and watches him as he leaves his own tent. Why would the king take leave of someone else in his own tent?

_Elrond_

The king leaves his own tent, to be replaced by the one who has long ago turned from what is his. What words say what must be said to convince him?

_Aragorn_

A wave of outrage and bitterness briefly passes him as Théoden-King leaves. What has passes between him and the one whom he took leave of? His observant eyes take in the tent and fall upon _him_, the figure from his dreams.

_Elrond_

Time passes quickly, but yet the words do not come. Now that they are alone, he stands to address him and raises the hood from his face.

_Aragorn_

As the figure rises, his own heart tells him something that he does not understand. The stranger's hood is raised, and his face is revealed. He beings to understand the dreams; and bows, hand to brow in honor and respect.

_Elrond_

With an almost pitying gaze he speaks. "Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." As the words pass from his mouth he brings out the sword.

_Aragorn_

The elven lord's words hang in the air. As his thoughts are in turmoil, the sensations that were felt so keenly in the dream are crystal clear in their meaning. Now, on the brink of war, he is being asked to choose his fate, and the fate of the world.

_Elrond_

As the emotions pass so clearly across the mortal's face, his thoughts turn back to the exit of Théoden. How fitting, that the king should have to leave his own dwelling so that a higher king may be convinced to accept that which he had turned his back on for so long.

_Aragorn_

Only now does the true weight of his decision truly make itself clear to him. With a surprisingly steady hand he reaches to touch the hilt of the sheathed sword. Mind has lost its control of the body. In a deft sweep, he holds the naked sword as it reaches for the sky. Body controls mind. His decision is made as he accepts what he has denied for so long.

_Elrond_

So few words were spoken, yet the fate of the future is decided. The king now holds the sword. Time races, he leaves the king's tent to continue his journey under the cover of night and to contemplate. Exchanges. The king's freedom, for the freedom of the world.


End file.
